vegaconflicttipsfandomcom-20200216-history
Base Defence and Offence
Ethics: VEGA Conflict is just a game... Have fun! You don't have to hate the person you are hitting nor do you have to feel bad. PvP is an important aspect of the game: without it, the game would stagnate and become boring. Creating a feud with your next door neighbor is probably not the best idea as you will be under constant pressure. It doesn't take long to travel to another sector with a longbow fleet, maybe 4 minutes at most and forming a friendship group in your sector or planet might save you a whole bunch of resources. How you play is up to you and don't let people bully you into being part of an alliance. Don't be disappointed or angry if your base gets destroyed, learn from it, make it better. It is, after all, just a game. Bear in mind that some sectors are "No insector" zones, which means that attacking people or bases in your own sector is not allowed. Base Attack Basics: Just to clear this up, the base defence turrets are very strong compared to an equivalent level fleet. Your main objectives are the storage buildings and the bridge itself. In other similar games the storage warehouses are worth 10% of their minerals and the bridge itself is 25%. This is untested for VEGA but the comparative value probably holds. There are many ways to attack a base. My two preferred, and the most common, are Sniper and Rambo: Sniper Fleet: The Longbow has a range bonus of 150% this means you can out range Thermal Rays with either projectile weapons or with Scatter Missiles. I prefer scatter missiles as the DPS is higher and they have an A.O.E attack making them viable vs structures however they are heavy. Longbow sniper fit: - level 1 Scatter Missile (Or Hex Missile if you have access to such technology) - level 2 Scatter Missile (Or Hex Missile if you have access to such technology) - level 3 Plasteel Be aware that they move backwards very slowly. You may want to sacrifice a level 2 Scatter Missile for some Strafe Thrusters allowing you to pull away from turrets if you have moved to far forward. Rambo fleet: Prioritize the following attributes - DPS - HP - Speed Your aim is to get close with their vital structures and kill them before they kill you. This has gone very well for me and also gone horribly wrong. I have found it to rely heavily on the positioning of their turrets as to how this works. If you think you can kill the bridge but you will lose your fleet in the process, you can leave one ship behind and rush in with 5 ships. this will keep your fleet alive until the 5 minute timer expires and you can limp home with your loot. With a Rambo fleet your fleet micro is very important, you will need to move the ship back that is taking the most damage so the turret will switch to a different fleet. A note on Coil Driver Turrets: Their projectile speed is slow and it will take a long time for the projectiles to hit your ship. You can avoid a large portion of damage by approaching the turret at a 45 degree angle with a Rambo fleet, or continuously strafe with a Longbow fleet, but without Strafe Thrusters you will be hit by one out of every two projectiles. Base Defence Basics: Your bridge and your storage is your main priority (maybe a major upgrade as well). Everything else is a secondary concern. Keep in mind the above section when you are planning your base. When you are positioning your buildings you want to force a defence matrix on the first attack. Use your mines and your research buildings as a meat shield to trigger the defence matrix. If you do not force a defence matrix then you give them more time to focus on the main parts instead of having to waste time on the easy pickings. If you make them waste time on easy pickings then not only do they have to be faster at destroying the base but they trigger the defence matrix (how long it is active depends on how destroyed your base is (3 star = 24 hours, 2 star = 12 hours, 1 star =< 6 hours) meaning that they do not get a second shot. Also, do not use your turrets as ways to connect power to the asteroids - this puts you at disadvantage. Use your research buildings and your fleet bay / fleet factory. Turrets to use: At a level 3 bridge you want a mix of coils and thermals. Never use 100% coil or 100% thermal as the attacker can decide to use either Rambo or sniper fleets to suit your base design. Lots of coils will be wrecked by Rambo, and lots of thermals can be obliterated by snipers. Sniper fleets have low HP and quite high DPS meaning the relatively small amount of damage on the Coil Drivers compared to the beams is not as important as you are targeting a different fleet type. Level 4 turrets get an armour slot which at the first level increase its health by 50% meaning sniper fleets will have a longer time killing the turret with their now less effective DPS scoring. Be sure to build a wall of Terminus Mines around your outer layer to cause a further issue to your opponents, as straying within range of one will wipe out their ship. '''UPDATE: '''Collateral Damage is now introduced to VEGA Conflict. Having your CMs all bunched together is not a good strategy. If your bridge gets leveled, your CMs and everything around it will get leveled as well. Quick note: There are quite a few shortened terms in this article. Here's a glossary for you in case you do not understand some of them: Coils - Coil Driver Turrets Thermals - Thermal Ray Turrets CMs - Combat Modules Longbows - Longbow DestroyersCategory:PVP